Sombre secret
by M3GHAN3
Summary: Tout le monde a ses secrets qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais Cependant un jour ou l'autre ils seront découverts... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Venez découvrir les secrets de Lorca et Nora deux jumelles.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà des années que moi et ma sœur sommes à l'école de Rhodia c'est une école pas comme les autres.

Cette école n'est pas pour les humains, elle consiste à apprendre aux êtres surnaturelles leurs capacités, a les développés et grâce à ça nous pouvons découvrir quelles sont les rôles que nous jouerons dans ce monde. Et oui vous avez bien compris, nous ne sommes pas humaines. Mais pas à part entière car nous sommes deux êtres que tout oppose. Nous avons une vitesse beaucoup plus supérieur et nos réflexes sont plus rapides que les autres êtres surnaturelles mais ce n'est pas tout nous avons une ouïe, un odorat et une vue beaucoup plus sensible et supérieur qu'aux autres.

Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres nous sommes ni humains, ni loup, ni vampire, nous sommes les trois en même temps mi loup-garou, mi vampire. Lorca est ma « Grande » sœur et moi c'est Nora. Nous sommes jumelles, nous avons 18 ans. Il y a des différences entre nous notamment pour le physique, moi j'ai les cheveux longs avec des ondulations et pour elle, ils sont cour et très raides mais ils ont leur même couleur rousse mais nous avons les même yeux couleur bleu électrique avec une petite touche d'argent grâce à notre côté lupin qui est en nous.

Au début tout le monde nous rejetaient à l'école nous étions la famille bizarre, nous étions toujours seules que se soit en cour, au réfectoire ou pendant les poses jusqu'au jour où nous avons aidés une fille de notre âge qui s'appelait Honora William depuis nous avons toujours était avec elle et ses deux meilleurs amis Evan Le Roch et Alexandre LautreDou c'était il y a six ans.

Mais cette année allait être différente car nous serions loin d'eux à cause de nos parents qui nous emmènes à Juneau la capitale de l'Alaska où il n'y a que de la végétation et de la pluie, le seul moyen de nous y rendre est soit le bateau ou soit l'avion et bien sûr nos parents ont choisi le bateau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mails ils veulent à tout pris que nous allions au lycée là-bas d'ailleurs nous étions déjà inscrite et attendues car nous allions habitées chez notre grand-mère que nous n'avons pas vu depuis longtemps.

-Nora arrête de rêvasser et viens. Nous avons beaucoup de route à faire. m'ordonna ma mère.

Avec elle il ne faut jamais s'attarder par ce que si non on se prend une sacré raclé mais elle ne le fait jamais car nous sommes plus puissante qu'elle, nous avons toujours su qu'elles étaient les point faible et point fort de tout le monde. Ma sœur arriva juste à cet instant.

-Pfft pourquoi on est obligée d'y aller ?!

-A ton avis ?

-Comment je peux savoir moi … on me dit jamais rien!

-Arrête de te plaindre on dirait une gamine de 10 ans

- Et toi tu n'es pas ma mère!

-Oui bah moi je te signale que tu es la plus vieille donc voilà.

Des que j'eus dis cela elle me fit sa bouille de chien battu et bien sur à chaque fois qu'elle la faisait elle gagner. «non non ça ne marchera pas» Pensai-je. «Mince, il ne marche pas» car bien sur j'avais oublié que mon bouclier mental était activer et donc qu'on ne pouvait pas communiquer par mon don.

-Bon on y va ?

-Oui, en route !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture avec nos affaires et des que tout le monde fût dans la voiture directions le port où nous prîmes le bateau direction l'Alaska. Notre grand-mère vint nous récupérer à notre arriver et le seul truc que nous remarquâmes c'est que tout était vert de haut en bas. Cela peut être pratique pour nous étant ce que nous sommes mais bon voir autre chose que du vert est bénéfique aussi et là il n'y a que ça et de l'eau bien sûr.

La maison était située en dehors de la ville, c'est à dire dans les montagnes. Elle était assez vieille, en bois et très grandes avec de grandes baies vitrées et très mignonne enfin pour moi car ma sœur elle quand elle la vit, elle fit directement la grimace.

J'avais ma propre chambre avec un bureau, un lit deux places avec baldaquins, une superbe baie vitrée avec balcon... et sans oublier un énorme dressing. Tout ce que j'aime. Quand tout fût ranger notre grand-mère nous emmena au restaurant même si ma sœur et moi ne mangions qu'une à deux fois par semaine.

Après ce repas enfin le repas de notre grand-mère nous retournâmes chez elle et montâmes dans nos chambres. Ma sœur me rejoignit dans mon lit et nous nous endormîmes comme ça l'une contre l'autre car nous ne pouvons rester loin l'une de l'autre. Et la nuit passa sans qu'on sans rende compte.


	2. Chapitre 2

2 chapitre nouveau lycée

Nous nous levâmes beaucoup trop tôt mais bon ce n'est pas si mal comme ça nous avions tout notre temps pour nous préparer et aller au lycée.

Lorca mit une robe blanche avec les coutures rouges et des ballerines blanches et moi un tee-shirt noire avec écrit «peace» derrière en paillette argenté, un jean slim et des bottes à talon rouge. C'était Totalement le contraire de l'une et de l'autre. Nous nous fîmes mutuellement notre maquillage (yeux charbonneux, lèvre pulpeuse, et de petites étoiles au coin des yeux.) puis je lui mis ses cheveux en piques partout et moi elle me fit des anglaises plus prononcés et en pagaille faisant comme si je venais de sortir du lit. Nous nous dirigeâmes dehors avec nos sacs de cours quand nous remarquâmes une Lamborghini Galardo blanche.

-Tu... tu as vu ? Me souffla Lorca

-Oui j'ai vu!

Nous nous approchâmes et je remarquais qu'il y avait un mot d'accrocher: «Bonjour mes filles,lis-je. Je vois que vous avez eu votre cadeau à moi et votre mère. Bien sur, votre grand-mère est déjà au courante alors ne vous en faites pas. Bisou. On vous aime. On a hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Papa et maman»

-Ouïe! S'écria-t-elle. Ils ont perdu la tête ?!

- Oui je crois ris-je. Aller il nous reste 10 minutes pour aller en cours.

Elle hocha la tête et monta côté passager étant des êtres surnaturelles et aimant la vitesse nous arrivâmes très vite à un grand bâtiment tout neuf et selon les indications de grand-mère c'était le lycée qui avait était rénover il y a quelques années. Nous nous garâmes loin des autres voitures ce qui n'empêcha pas aux autres de nous reluquer et nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'accueil où nous découvrîmes une grande dame assez jeune qui nous demanda ce que nous faisions ici.

-Bonjour Madame moi et ma sœur venons d'arriver et nous aimerions avoir nos emplois du temps et une carte du lycée s'il vous plait. Déclarais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-Oui bien sur je vous le photocopie tout de suite miss Jones.

«Jones mais qui c'est? Des nouveaux ?»

-Euh non, nous c'est Viccili. Nora et Lorca Viccili.

-Oh veuillez m'excuser. C'est que vous leur ressembler beaucoup. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher dit-elle. La cloche a déjà sonnée. Nous la remerciâmes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre première heure de cour qui est l'anglais. Nous fûmes accueillies très étrangement par un vieux monsieur.

-Bonjour Mes demoiselles. Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre visite.

Toutes les personnes de la classe étaient tourner vers nous et nous reluquaient de haut en bas mais ce qui ne savais pas c'est que j'entendais leurs pensées grâce à quelqu'un ici qui avait le don de les entendre. Enfaite non c'est plutôt grâce à mon don qui consiste à copier les dons des autres brefje me rendis compte que tout le monde attendais ma réponse.

-Désolé Monsieur. Ma sœur et moi sommes nouvelles alors nous sommes passée par l'accueil.

- C'est bon pour cette fois aller à vos places.

Nous allâmes nous installées au fond de la classe suivi de tous les regards de nos camarades que se soit les filles qui nous enviaient ou les garçons qui ne désiraient qu'une seule chose c'est savoir si nous étions libre ou si nous étions «bonnes» selon leurs termes heureusement ma sœur n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient par ce que si non ils seraient déjà mort (sans avoir eu le temps de dire Ouf) grâce à son don de pyrokinésie qui consiste à brûler quelqu'un de l'intérieur par la pensée ce qui est bien avec se pouvoir c'est qu'on ne sent rien sauf des petit picotements pendant maximum 5 secondes et qu'après 5 secondes on est mort.

-Nora ?! Me souffla Lorca

- Oui

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

- J'entends tout ce qu'ils pensent.

- Tu entends leurs pensés ?

- Oui et c'est bizarre aucun humain dans la classe à ce don si non je l'aurais su.

- Bah ça ne doit pas être un humain alors! dit-elle en riant après avoir vu ma tête.

Lorca était hilarante le mieux ça a été quand notre prof la interroger et qu'elle n'a pas pu répondre. Donc à cause de ça elle a été collée ce soir pendant une heure après les cours. Je savais qu'elle était énerver c'est pour cela qu'à la fin, elle se dirigea vers le prochain cours que nous n'avions pas ensemble sans m'adresser un seul regard.

Il avait été décidé qu'on se rejoignait devant la cafétéria nous entrâmes et nous dirigeâmes jusqu'au distributeur pour que je prenne une canette de limonade et nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table à l'opposé de la où on était mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'un humain me toucherai les cheveux en passant à côté de moi et que son odeur serait encore plus alléchante que n'importe quelle sucrerie. Je commençai à m'imaginer le sortant de la cafétéria et l'emmener au parking pour le vider de son sang purement délicieux.

C'est à se moment que ma sœur remarqua mon changement.

-Nora? Dit-elle, Nora qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Je veux son sang lui soufflais-je assez bas pour qu'aucun humain n'entende.

-Oh Mon Dieu! Oh non tu ne ferras pas ça. Viens, aller .

Je ne me rendais pas compte que tout le monde me regardais mais je savais que ma tête n'était pas vraiment la même car je sentais mes crocs sortirent. Comment je pouvais être aussi lucide alors qu'il y a même pas 3 secondes je voulais à tous prix ce sang.

-Respire. M'ordonna-t-elle avant de se tourner vers je ne sais qui. Qui êtes-vous ?

Une fille très belle avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés et ressemblant énormément à un lutin lui répondis.

-Moi c'est Lucie Jones, cita-t-elle d'une voix très fluette. Et voici ma famille: il y a Geoffrey Allen mon petit-ami dit-elle en désignant l'homme blond, Eulalie et Émilien ils sont eux aussi en couple (en désignant le couple brun le plus proche de nous) et Jérémy Jones mon frère.

Je suivie le regard de Lucie et rencontrer celui du mec le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu. Pour je ne sais quelle raison il me regardait très bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici? Demandais-je dans un souffle.

-Nous t'avons entendu. Répondit Emilien.

-Vous êtes quoi? Nous demanda la belle brune sans aucun tacts et visiblement ils se posaient tous la même question mais...

-Nous sommes quelque chose lui répondis-je sèchement. Maintenant faut que j'y aille. Dis-je en me levant.

-Tu vas où ? (Lorca visiblement très inquiète)

-Ne t'inquiète pas à la fin du repas je serais là.

À cette déclaration elle parut se détendre mais les autres restèrent inquiet et me suivirent du regard jusqu'à que j'atteigne la lisière de la forêt et que je commence à courir à vitesse vampirique.

Tous mes sens était en alerte j'avais faim même très faim.

Je repérai un puma énorme et je lui sauté dessus sans me poser de questions mais je dû me faire à l'évidence il ne suffirait pas à assouvir ma faim. Pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui que ma soif de sang est dû revenir, le jour de la rentrer au lycée. GÉNIALE !

Après deux ou trois cerf, je me décidais à retourner au lycée car l'heure du déjeuner allait être bientôt terminée. Quand j'arrivais à vitesse vampirique à la lisière je remarquais que les vampires y étais encore alors je me décider de marcher normalement.

- Je sens que je vais avoir droit à des questions, moi. Me dis-je moi même.

Et j'avais bien raison ils étaient tous avides de questions cela se voyait à leurs yeux qui pétillaient.

- Je ne répondrais à rien. Dis-je d'une voix sèche. Et je m'en allai sans rien dire de plus.

Pourquoi faut-il que se genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi, je n'ai rien fait à Dieu alors pourquoi, pourquoi me veut-il autant de mal!


End file.
